


Longest night of the year

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Fluff, M/M, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It’s Superbowl night and of course, Merlin fell asleep.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #445: Unaware





	Longest night of the year

“Should we wake him up?”

Arthur glared at Percy. “Let him sleep.” He smiled at Merlin, who – once again – had fallen asleep long before the halftime show started and now that the game was over, he was still totally oblivious to his surroundings.

“He will wake up when you get up.” Percy, unaware of the fact that Arthur had no intention to move as it would indeed wake Merlin up, started collecting empty glasses.

“That’s why I won’t get up.” He had done everything he could to finally convince Merlin to sit next to him to watch the SuperBowl and he didn’t mind at all that Merlin’s head had sunken on his shoulder some hours ago.

“But you…” Leon looked at him and a wide grin showed on his face. “Alright. Need anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Gwen scrambled up from the big armchair she had resided in the entire night and held out the fleece throw she had cuddled with out to him. “Take this, it’s warm and cozy.”

Arthur carefully put the blanket over Merlin and partly himself and smiled. It so didn’t matter that the Chiefs had shown one of the worst games this season and therefore lost. Merlin was snuggling closer and when they both woke up in the morning, he would probably see that Arthur had let him sleep and took care of him.

His sleepy mind already started to think about the upcoming Valentine’s day.


End file.
